Respiro
by DessayaIce
Summary: Algo simple pero que me gustaría dedicar a quienes alguna vez hemos sentido la necesidad de tomarnos un "respiro" de la vida :) (Sebastian x Ciel) One-shot


Hola! les apuesto a que no esperaban mi aparición 7u7r xD jajajaja okno ._.

Bueno, este fic es algo especial pues aparte de no tener lemon ni una trama extensa en si, se centra en Ciel, personaje que quise adaptar para trasmitir preocupaciones, agobios, etc., que quizá todos hemos sentido alguna vez.

Me es difícil explicarles a lo que refiero, asi que mejor los/las dejo leer pues creo que el fic hablara por si mismo lo anterior.

Espero les guste :)

* * *

**Aclaración:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Yana Toboso (la mujer que quiere ver arder el mundo ;-;) y yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para ser feliz 7w7

* * *

RESPIRO

CAPITULO UNICO

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, aunque en realidad eso no me importaba. Sentía el frio viento chocar contra mi rostro, despeinar mi cabello y hacerme estremecer, y de nada ayudaba que mi ropa estuviera completamente empapada debido a la lluvia que tan solo hace unos minutos había parado.

Enfrente de mi seguía el lúgubre paisaje de árboles y maleza apenas un poco iluminados por los débiles rayos de luna.

Era consciente del cansancio físico de todo mi cuerpo y de las heridas en este –principalmente en las rodillas y manos –debido a las muchas caídas que había sufrido a lo largo de mi carrera, pero no quería detenerme, aunque lamentablemente no pude cumplir con ese capricho debido al fuerte dolor que azoto por segunda vez en mi pecho haciendo que me llevara una mano por sobre el corazón, tratando de respirar lo más profundo que podía de forma pausada, pues sabía que de no hacerlo las cosas podían ponerse muy mal debido al asma.

Abriendo los ojos con lentitud mire a mí alrededor, tratando de ubicar en donde me encontraba más esto me era imposible debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar.

Era consciente del peligro al que me sometía al estar completamente solo en lo profundo del bosque, pero simplemente no se me había ocurrido otro lado al cual huir más que al único lugar al que sabía no me encontrarían en un buen rato.

Mis padres habían corrido detrás de mí tras mi arrebato en son de preocupación y quizá un poco de enojo, pero era claro que no querían dañarme pues me amaban…pero no se daban cuenta de que hace ya bastante tiempo me están matando, contradiciendo al amor que decían tenerme. En fin, eso no importaba ahora; quizá era un chico enfermizo, pero era pequeño y rápido, por lo que no había tardado en perderlos, llegando finalmente a mi situación actual, estando perdido en el bosque a merced de cualquier animal salvaje, cosa que no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

Con pasos vacilantes y agotados comencé a caminar en dirección cualquiera, considerando incluso subir a algún árbol para estar a salvo.

Pasando por entre unos arbustos me encontré con el pacifico escenario de un pequeño claro repleto de florecillas blancas, rosas y moradas que nacían de entre el verde follaje.

Enamorado de lo que mis ojos veían avance hasta llegar al centro del hermoso lugar, viendo con sumo interés las pocas luciérnagas que volaban a unos metros de mí. Algo de verdad maravilloso y pacífico.

Tomando un gran respiro dirigí mí vista al cielo, recordando cómo había llegado aquí y la razón, al tiempo que sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una sensación de ahogo se apoderaba de mi garganta.

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal a pesar de que mi situación en si no lo era? Mi familia estaba bien acomodada por lo que jamás me había faltado nada…pero mis padres siempre estaban ocupados, no había nadie que jugara conmigo y me sentía muy solo. En la mansión no había nadie de mi edad así que me había criado con gente mayor, con modales que me inculcaron tratándome como a un igual cuando yo solo era un niño.

¿Cuándo leer sobre economía fue más divertido que correr en el jardín? ¿Cuándo dibujar fue más aburrido que revisar o hacer contratos?

Solo a veces, cuando mi prima Elizabeth y su hermano me visitaban era que podía divertirme un poco, aunque eso no era del todo agradable siempre, teniendo en cuenta que mi prima era demasiado infantil (casi como una niña de 7 años) y su hermano…bueno, el solo le seguía el juego para verla feliz.

En ocasiones especiales cuando mis padres y yo salíamos a la ciudad y me encontraba con jóvenes de mi edad pero de clase media o baja caminando en las calles, estos se veían felices…, se expresaban con soltura de temas que no tenían nada que ver con lo político, con empresas o cualquier otro tema parecido. Éramos muy diferentes. Incluso los jóvenes de mi clase se veían más alegres, cumplían con lo que sus familias les exigían sin problema alguno y eso les hacía felices, pero a mí no; yo no quería ser simplemente un robot controlado por mi familia, yo tenía sueños que quería cumplir y solo por ello me veían como a un bicho raro. ¿Qué hay de malo en seguir tus sueños? ¿Por qué está mal expresar lo que sientes y deseas?

Mi padre siempre me ha entrenado para el día en el que deba hacerme cargo de la empresa Funtom, y del trabajo como perro guardián de la reina. Eso era algo que no me desagradaba del todo, y por ello mismo me esforzaba en cumplir las expectativas de mis progenitores en cuanto a ese destino, pero si yo cumplía con lo anterior ¿Por qué ellos no podían dejarme cumplir mis propios deseos? Que respetaran mis gustos en cuanto a hobbies, literatura, y cosas de ese tipo, ¿acaso era mucho pedir? ¿Era mucho pedir que no pelearan frente a mí? ¿Qué no me compararan con alguien más? ¿Qué si fallaba me ayudaran a no volver a hacerlo en lugar de regañarme?

Arrodillándome sobre el pasto cerré los ojos mientras me abrazaba a mí mismo y gruesas lágrimas luchaban por salir a la par de los sollozos que se mantenían atascados en mi garganta.

¿Cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan seca? ¿Cómo era que soportaba día a día seguir así sin derrumbarme…hasta hoy…?

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no había notado que el ambiente había cambiado…mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y esta última se había puesto de gallina. Mi sentido de supervivencia se había disparado y en mi mente apareció la simple idea de correr.

Levantando la mirada con rapidez busque alrededor lo que me amenazaba, y para mi mala suerte lo encontré a tan solo unos metros de mi…o más bien "los" encontré.

Desde el verde follaje de los arbustos y setos podía ver varios pares de ojos color gris y ámbar, al igual que era capaz de escuchar el sonido más que reconocible de gruñidos…

Tratando de mantener toda la calma posible me incorpore del pasto con suma delicadeza, mirando con cierto pánico como las criaturas se hacían presentes. Se trataba de 4 enormes lobos, dos color gris, uno rojizo, y el ultimo blanco.

Sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba al borde de la taquicardia di un paso atrás, manteniéndome atento del movimiento de los animales frente a mí, pero casi al mismo tiempo que mi espalda chocaba contra "algo", comprendí que no iba a poder huir.

Ladeando la cabeza lo más despacio posible vi a un quinto lobo olfateando mi ropa con la nariz pegada a uno de mis brazos, cerca de mi codo. Este animal era de color totalmente negro y se veía más grande que sus compañeros por lo que fue obvio que este era el líder de la manada.

Cerrando los ojos y respirando de forma profunda espere sentir una mordida en cualquier momento; que los lobos que antes estaban al margen de mí y ahora me rodeaban separados por solo unos cuanto centímetros se abalanzaran y terminaran conmigo de una vez…pero eso no paso.

Aun olfateándome los lobos pegaron sus cabezas contra mi cuerpo, moviéndola casi del mismo modo a cuando un perro quiere ser acariciado.

Confundido pero intrigado levante un poco mis manos, dirigiéndolas con vacilación hacia las cabezas del lobo blanco y rojizo, que dedicándome una mirada se quedaron completamente quietos, hasta que finalmente los pude tocar.

Con una sonrisa extendiéndose en mis labios les dedique caricias a tan bellos y peligrosos animales, que moviendo la cola expresaban su propia alegría.

Jamás en mi vida había pensado poder llegar a hacer algo como esto, era tan único…

Tras un rato los animales fueron yéndose de uno a uno, topeando su peluda cabeza contra mi pecho en forma de despedida, hasta que finalmente solo quedo frente a mí el gran líder de ojos y pelaje azabache, que mirando detrás de mí y haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros desapareció entre los árboles.

Sin entender del todo lo que acababa de suceder me lleve una mano a la cara para ocultar mi sonrisa, notando en el proceso como las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de mis ojos y la opresión en mi pecho había disminuido. Me sentía más tranquilo, calmado.

-Bocchan –llamo una voz detrás de mí, hacia donde había mirado el lobo alfa antes de irse.

Tomándome mi tiempo para dar un suspiro gire mi cuerpo hacia la persona que me llamaba, topándome con Sebastian, un mayordomo que mi familia había contratado hace tan solo unos días pero que apenas hoy se presentaba como tal.

No sabía mucho del hombre de tez clara –casi del color puro de la nieve- que contrastaba con sus ojos color carmesí y cabello negro algo informal, y que vestía de forma correcta y sumamente pulcra el típico traje de mayordomo. Era alto, tanto como mi padre, y de postura digna de admirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunte tratando de modular mi tono de voz.

Con pasos sinuosos el pelinegro camino hacia mi hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros. Por un momento creí que me aria daño o algo así, por lo que di un paso atrás. No era novedad que algunos de los antiguos trabajadores de mi familia nos habían traicionado al tratar de matarnos.

Entendiendo mi acción me dedico una amable sonrisa, pera infundirme confianza…y por más extraño que fue lo logro, me sentí a salvo.

¿Para qué negarlo? Desde el día en el que había visto por primera vez a este hombre había sentido cierta confianza hacia su persona, y eso no era algo normal en mí.

-Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive es mi deber cuidar de la seguridad de quien me fue encomendada la labor como tal. –murmuro quedamente, al tiempo que se deshacía de su saco y lo colocaba sobre mis hombros.

Envuelto por la agradable fragancia y calor de aquella prenda me encogí de hombros cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

-¿Y mis padres? –pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-Preocupados –respondió colocando una mano sobre una de mis mejillas -Los convencí de esperar en la mansión mientras lo buscaba.

Sintiendo aquel agradable toque sobre mí me sorprendí a mí mismo por no apartarlo y reprenderlo por tal atrevimiento.

-Cuando te sientas mal búscame…, estoy para protegerte. –susurro agachándose para quedar a mi altura, fijando sus ojos en los míos, absorbiéndome –Estoy solo para ti.

-¿De que estas hablando…? –apenas pude decir, sin entender a que se refería. Él era mi mayordomo, por lo que era claro que su deber para conmigo era cuidarme pero..., parecía que tras aquellas simples palabras había más.

Sin obtener respuesta por unos segundos el de ojos color sangre termino la distancia entre nosotros, juntando sus labios contra los míos en un sutil beso, apenas un rose que logro hacer que mi rostro se calentara por completo al igual que mi pecho, justo en mi corazón…

Separándose de mí, el pelinegro me dedico una ligera sonrisa que no pude corresponder debido a la confusión.

-Permítame –dijo al tiempo que me tomaba en brazos, cargándome con uno detrás de mis piernas y el otro sosteniéndome por la cintura para no caer.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunte por fin, tratando de no alterarme.

-…Se lo diré mas tarde, ahora debo llevarlo a casa cuanto antes –dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Soltando un suspiro decidí hacer caso a sus palabras, ignorando a mi cerebro y prestándole atención al sentimiento que nacía dentro de mí, por lo que pase mis brazos detrás del cuello del mayor, recargando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

Por alguna razón, ahora me sentía con las ganas de hablar con mis padres…de enfrentarme a ellos por primera vez y decirles lo que pensaba, lo que quería. Además, no estaría solo pasara lo que pasara…

-No sé qué es lo que te propones haciendo todo esto, y en realidad creo que no me interesa…solo no te apartes de mí. Es una orden. –susurre a quien me cargaba con tanto cuidado y devoción, haciendo que mi corazón se sintiera vivo.

Tomando un gran suspiro me propuse a seguir adelante, pues ahora tenía a alguien que caminaría a mi lado, alejando la soledad y los miedos que me rodeaban.

Con un beso sobre mi cabeza el mayor siguió adentrándose al bosque.

-Yes, my lord.

FIN

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Se que fue algo corto y quizá esperaban mas, pero esto es algo que quería y -por mas raro que suene- necesitaba hacer.

Espero les haya gustado al menos un poco ñ.n

¿Merezco review? OwO

Que estén bien ;)

Besos!

**-Mizuki Nozomi-**


End file.
